Jade Nguyen
History Jade Nguyen: 1988 - 2004 Jade Nguyen is the product of a League-sanctioned “security seduction” between the assassin Paula Nguyen-Crock (aka: Namira, or “Tigress”) and a then young, up and coming U.S politician that was in the League’s pocket. Ra’s al Ghul needed certain guarantees to the politician’s loyalty and ordered his daughters to oversee the details. They chose Paula for the op. Paula chose to keep the child when she discovered she was pregnant with the man’s child as she and her League mate, Crusher Crock, had been unable to have children on their own at that point. When Jade was about five years old, her parents finally had a child together, a daughter they named Artemis, Jade was delighted to be a big sister. Jade spent the first eleven years of her life in League training camps, safehouses, and the like. When Jade was twelve or so, her mother was injured while protecting Nyssa al Ghul and her infant son Connor from an attack by the HIVE. Since Paula’s injuries left her paralyzed, the League allowed Paula and Artemis to travel to the United States where they would maintain deep cover and see to the upkeep of League safehouses, but Jade chose to remain in a League training camp, supervised by her father: Crusher Crock. One night after a long day of training, thirteen-year-old Jade learned some details of her conception from overhearing a conversation between a drunken Slade Wilson and Crusher. After this, Jade had wrongly assumed her mother had intended to use her to blackmail her biological father and this caused her to develop an obsession with proving her worth. She went above and beyond all expectations in all areas of her training, but showed true skill with poisons, but her relationship with Crusher went into freefall and Jade ran away. She lived on the streets of several Asian cities before she was brought back into the League by Ra’s al Ghul, who personally oversaw the rest of her training. When Jade was sixteen, she completed her first League kill and she felt “complete”, causing her to smile for days. With this and Jade’s resemblance to her mother, Ra’s named her Yabtasim Alqat (or “Smilling Cat”).Oracle Files: Jade Nguyen 1/2 Cheshire: 2004 - Present With her incredible volatile mix of talent, skill, beauty, and a falir for the dramatic, Cheshire became one of the League’s most infamous assassins. Her choise of fashioning a mask which resembled the cartoon character “Joy Cat” had caused that animated series to be banned in many Eastern markets. Still despite her antics, a troubled Ra’s al Ghul dispatched Jade to Gotham City to retrieve the corpse of Jason Todd months after his execution at the hands of the Joker. In the midst of digging up the dead Robin, Jade was discovered by an emotionally vulnerable Roy Harper, who realized what Jade was doing and so he grabbed a shovel for himself. Jade brought Roy back to Ra’s, along with the corpse. At the command of Ra’s, Jade then seduced Roy, kept him docile with potent drugs and her feminine wiles, and even became pregnant with his child as a sort of “safety” precaution. But despite doing all of this and many other truly heinous acts before this of her own free will, everything changed when Roy sobered up and still dropped that “L” word on Jade. Against her better judgment, Cheshire left the League on the eve of Roy’s confronting of Ra’s al Ghul. She gave birth to Lian in a flea-ridden motel without any assistance. After leaving Lian in the Arrowcave, Jade went back to find Roy Harper. Knowing both Ra’s and Roy better than most, Jade did not believe the fabricated tale of Roy’s death and she was the one who tracked her spirit husband to the Quraci hospital he was being treated in. Jade helped him get back on his feet and the she left him to return to the League, explaining that it was all she ever knew. But, Ra’s would not have her back and Cheshire went freelance for a while. Eventually, Cheshire became a member of the Secret Six and fell into a relationship with Thomas Blake. The two had a son together; Cheshire took a leave of absence from the team to handle some family business. When that family business ended in the death of a US Senator, Cheshire was apprehended. She joined Task Force X as a mole for the Outsiders, but is now currently on the lam, after having been secretly re-inducted into the League while in Arkham.Oracle Files: Jade Nguyen 2/2 Arkham Files Medical Profile * Patient is in incredible health and engages in intense daily exercise, regular meditation, and a particular diet. * SECURITY CAUTION: Patient has built up a natural immunity to many toxins, poisons, and venoms. As a result, attempts to control behavior with medication may be compromised. Psychological Profile * Patient has endured the deaths of two of her children; as a result, she may become volatile in therapy if a discussion turns to kids or mothers. * Patient is a high-functioning sociopath with little regard for human life. Behavior Profile * Patient is an expert in chemistry and toxicology as it applies to poisoning * CAUTION: DAILY CELL SEARCHES * Patient has an FBI Hold Order for the recent assassination of US Senator Robert Pullman and several unrelated murders and assassinations. * Patient has a romantic history with patient Thomas Blake (#63311). * Patient is an elite operative of the League of Asassins terrorist sect. * HIGH RISK ESCAPE: Should be housed in isolation away from other high-profile members: Ra's al Ghul (#71232), Talia al Ghul (#71411), Nyssa Raatko (#83783), Sandra Wu-San (#51976), David Cain (#99567), Slade Wilson (#80122).Arkham Files: Cheshire Trivia and Notes * Cheshire wears contact lenses. * Cheshire Arkham patient's number is a nod to her first comic book appearance, in New Teen Titans Annual #2, in 1983. * Cheshire's mask is based on Joy Cat, Earth-27's version of Hello Kitty. Links and References * Appearances of Jade Nguyen * Character Gallery: Jade Nguyen Category:Characters Category:League of Assassins Member Category:Task Force X Members Category:Secret Six Members Category:Arkham Inmates